The 'Lone' Hero of Vale
by xyzLinkXZeldaxyz
Summary: <html><head></head>Ruby, Yang and Weiss run into a fellow Beacon classmate Link at Junior's club in search for answers, they realize Link doesn't have any teammates, he's a one person team, later on they go on to realize Link isnt just a reserved swordsman who is shy, but really is worthy of calling himself a hunter, also, a certain little red head falls for the new guy ;)</html>
1. One Man Team?

The Lone Hero of Vale

* * *

><p>"Pleeeeeease?" Ruby begged and hugged Weiss' ankles<p>

"No we have class next!" Weiss crosses her arms

"Lighten up weiss, skipping 1 class won't hurt us." Yang helped ruby to her feet

"You just agreed with her because your sisters, but blake is on my side, right blake?" Weiss looked around

"She went to go hang out with Sun and Neptune." Yang stuck her tongue out

"Fine let's go." Weiss was immediately dragged by both the sisters 'Sometimes i wonder why i still wasn't picked as leader.' she says to herself

* * *

><p>"Ahh this is what i needed." Spoke a young man who had spiky blonde hair, sky blue eyes, pierced ears, a green tunic with black sleeves and leggings(not his usual white ones)<p>

"So Link is it? Your a hunter than goes to beacon? Are you sure your not here for anything?" Junior confronted Link

"Relax, i just needed the day off, im not here for anything." Link sighed

"Good." 2 females said at the same time as they walked up to him

"Melanie, Militia, relax." Junior waves them away.

* * *

><p>"More robberies..." Ruby covered her eyes as she saw yet another robbed dust store<p>

"Damn torchwick..." Yang makes a fist

"Are you sure your friend had no info on him?" Weiss turns her attention to Yang

"Nope, 0, nada, donut." Yang made zero's with her hands "Then again i wen't easy on him, maybe you guys could get answers out of him."

"To the creepy club!" Ruby grabs weiss and drags her away as Yang follows

* * *

><p>"So how long will you be staying here?" Melanie scolded Link<p>

"Relax, i'll be leaving soon." Link shrugged and didn't bother making eye contact with her

"What are you two doing?!" Militia shouted at 2 of Junior's henchmen

"She's back with more people!" One could barely say before the 3/4 members of RWBY made a normal entrance to the club

"Im back! And this time i brought friends!" Yang said with that big smirk on her face

"Blondie your back..._again_? Along with little red riding hood and the ice queen?"

"Hey!" Weiss crossed her arms

"Start talking." Ruby pulled out her scythe and held it to Junior's neck

"Great, 4 beacon students, what a great club promotion..." Junior sighed "Why don't i server you all drinks before you kill me." Junior motioned them to follow

"4?" Ruby asked

"Yea, that kid over there apparently goes to beacon as well." Junior points at Link

"Who is that?" Weiss asks

"The name is Link." He waves

"Never seen you around." Ruby began but was cut off by Yang

"She means of course we've seen you around!" Yang grins

"Have you really?" Link smiled and look at her

"No, sorry." Yang laughs

"It's fine, being the one man team can have it's disadvantages."

"Wait it's you?! Your the one man team that ozpin assigned?!" Weiss said in shock "You must be quite good."

"Yea im alright." Link shrugs his shoulders

"No you must be like, beast mode good, ozpin would have done something about it to get you in another team." Ruby dropped her scythe and sat next to Link "EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!" She cheered

"Well..." Link smiled and began

* * *

><p>"I normally don't allow this, but if this is your choice..." Ozpin looked at a worn down Link, they had barely started announcing the teams "I have seen you in action..." Ozpin drank more coffee out of his mug, remembering how Glynda was showing him Link's skill as he took on 3 Death Stalkers while going untouched<p>

"Really? That's great..." Link smiled, then turned his back

"Now you do know we will expect more from you..." Ozpin speaks again

"That's a regular day for me." Link nods "People expect my best but i give them more than that."

"I see." Ozpin examines Link again before walking towards Glynda Goodwitch "Another student who was accepted early, but this one is very...reserved."

"I don't need to be held back either..." Link mumbled underneath his breath, watching as a group of 4 girls get called up as their team is formed, RWBY, with the leader being a young, 15 year old girl with black and red hair, a red hood, silver eyes, black clothing and a scythe that was strapped to her back. "She looks a bit young to be here, but then again im 16, i was 1 year short as well." Link sighs, watching Ozpin talk to glynda, telling her how Link is a one man team.

"I see." Glynda spoke

"Good." Ozpin nods and walked away

"Now i shall see what Beacon has in store for me..." Link grins as he watches the 4 girls celebrate

* * *

><p>"The story has to be cut short!" Weiss dragged ruby away from Link, and out of the club<p>

"See ya around Junior." Yang waved

"Yea see ya..." Junior hesitated to wave for a bit.

"She left her scythe..." Link picked up Ruby's crescent rose with ease "Wow it's light, no wonder she makes it look easy."

"We'll hold onto that." Melanie holds her hands out

"No thanks, i'll just return it to her." Link grabs the scythe and walks past the 2 sisters, winking at Militia, looking back at the girl in the red dress who blushed

"Silly." Link shook his head and sprinted outside.

* * *

><p><em>2 Days Later<em>

"It's been 2 days, how have i not found her." Link shakes his head, continuing to walk around, it was lunch time

"No ruby!" Weiss demanded

"But i left crescent rose at that club, they must have sold it!" Ruby began to cry out

"Uhhhhh hello?" Link tapped Ruby on the shoulder

Ruby instantly gasped as she saw he prized possession in Link's hands, instead of taking her scythe back, she locked her arms around Link "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Ruby shouted

"Uhhh your welcome." Link laughed

"So um this Link, he's the 'special student'..." Yang implies by making dramatic sounds

"Oh so he is the one person team?" Phyrra stands and quickly walks over towards Link, waiting until Ruby was finally pulled away from Link "Im Phyrra Nikos, pleasure to meet up." She was quick to shake Link's hand

"Pleasure to meet you too, i've seen you fight and you are incredible." Link nods

"Im sure we'll have a sparring match of our own one day." Phyrra smiles as she introduces Link to everyone, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie and their leader Jaune Arc, while Yang introduced Link to Blake Belladonna.

"Nice to meet you all." Link waves once more, slowly turning his back to walk away

"Nooooo!" Ruby yanks Link by his arm and forces him to sit down at their table

"Um, Ok?" Link laughed and tried to act relaxed, fortunately he was saved as Jaune changed to the topic of their conversation

'Phew, thanks Jaune...' Link says to himself

'Ruby likes Link, how cute, and here i thought the last thing she'd think about is boys' Yang smiles at her sister as soon as she gets the realization


	2. CFVY meet with an Elf

The 'Lone' Hero of Vale - Chapter 2

* * *

><p><em>Link's POV<em>

_Peter Port's(Ryan) class, who wouldn't love it? Oh wait, nobody does..._

_Team RWBY was asleep, well almost all of them. Yang was drooling all over her notebook, Weiss had her face planted on the desk, Blake did her best to stay away, but her drowsy eyes were noticeable, and she was down for the count. Meanwhile Ruby was wide awake, yea...may have given her a bit of my coffee, a hyper Ruby, this will be fun..._

_JNPR, they were a 50/50, Ren was partially paying attention while also having to look at Nora, who laid her head down on his textbook. Phyrra was also paying attention while getting Jaune to focus instead of ready an X-Ray & Vav comic book_

_I didn't really pay much attention to team CRDL, since they are just a bunch of pricks, messing with Velvet when she was by herself, bet they wouldnt do that if they saw her team, or even Yatsuhashi alone, they would literally shit their pants. To be fair, they already did..._

* * *

><p><em>3rd Person<em>

"Owww it hurts!" Velvet cried out "Please stop..." She begged

"Told you they were real..." Cardin laughed as he yanked on them one more time before letting her go

"Hahaha what a freak." Russel spoke as the rest of the CRDL team laughed at the poor Faunus as she walked away, covering her face in humiliation.

Both RWBY and JNPR were then heard mumbling about how Cardin isnt the only one and how hard it must be to be a faunus.

On the other hand...

"Grrr..." Link observed the cruelty that just occurred, sitting alone he tightly held onto his mug, as soon as Russel said the words freak, he stood up and rolled up his sleeves, getting ready to confront them...

"Having a nice day?" Ozpin patted Link's shoulder

"H-huh? Oh yea splendid day." Link smiled then sat back down

"Good, wouldn't want any trouble on your first year." Ozpin slowly nodded, passing by then he glanced at CRDL who simply, shut up and went back to eating.

_15 Minutes Later_

On his way to his dorm, Link noticed Velvet heading back to her dorm as well

"...May be considered stalking, but I just want to make sure she makes it ok." Link slowly trailed behind her, blending in with the shadows from the curtains

"Well, well, well..." Cardin laughed as the 3 other CRDL members revealed themselves

"It's the freak..." Sky and Dove say at the same time as Russel began to throw tiny carrots at Velvet

"Go on, piss off." Cardin waved

"I just have to get back to my dorm please..." Velvet mumbled

"What was that?!" Cardin walked up to her

(**Don't do it...**) Link said to himself (**Touch her and i'll hurt you.**)

"I-I-I-!" Velvet stalled

"You nothing!" Cardin shouted at her "We run the show around her, and your outnumbered so it's best if you just walked away." Cardin reached for his mace

"Who said she was outnumbered huh?" Link stepped out of hiding, walking towards CRDL

"Who the hell is this?!" Russel demanded answers

"Somebody who's about to kick your ass unless you stay away from her." Link stood by Velvet

"T-thank you." She mumbled, Link simply nodded

"Back off kid." Cardin tried to push Link backwards, but didnt even move him.

"If i wanted to, i could take you all down, but I have to make sure this beauty get's to her dorm safe." Link chuckled, patting Velvet's head

"What is a she, your girlfriend?!" Cardin rolls his eyes

"Meh, could be, anything can happen." Link looked at Velvet and quickly winked, she blushed then both looked back at Cardin "Now if you even dare swing at me, i'll break your damn legs." Link kept his smile.

"Stop smiling and take us seriously!" Cardin shouted, swinging his mace at Link, who lightly pushed Velvet away from harm and block the impact of the mace with his forearms, only wincing for a slight second before smiling again

"You swings are just like your little buddy Russel there. Now it's your turn." Link's smile turned into a frown, kicking Cardin in the shin and throwing his mace out the window, Link side kicked Cardin in the ribs then followed up with a takedown, twisting Carding arm backwards, hearing a slight pop

"Ahhhh get off!" Cardin shouted "Russel, Sky, Dovel, attack him!" Cardin commanded, as the rest of team CRDL surrounded Link

"Alright then..." Link grabbed what seemed to be a regular bow, only for it to turn into a crossbow in an instant.

"That won't help..." Russel said, when all of a sudden...

"What's this?" 3 members of what seemed to be Velvet's team, approached CRDL, Velvet and Link

"Coco..." Velvet mumbled

"Hey now, don't interrupt my teammate while she's on a date, that's just rude." Coco narrows her eyes, barely visible through her sunglasses, taking a look at Link

"Coco!" Velvet squealed with embarrassment

"Im just's kidding, but still, Cardin i've had enough of your crap." Coco called out, as she and Yatsuhashi were quick to draw their weapons

"S-shit, we're out." Russel, Sky and Dove say at the same time, grabbing Cardin and running away.

"Phew..." Link sighed as his crossbow morphed back into a regular bow. "Well that's done." He mumbled and began to walk away

"Woah woah woah..." Coco grabbed onto Link by his collar "Introduce yourself friend, I mean yea you couldnt have just followed Velvet for nothing."

"I was heading to **my** dorm..." Link shrugs

"Im Coco, he's fox, that's Yatsuhashi and this is Velvet." Coco introduced the whole team

"Yea, cool, Im Link." Link waved

"Where are your teammates?" Velvet shyly asked

"Im a 1 person team, Ozpin allowed me to since i dont work well with others." Link nodded

"Wow, that's cool, you must be strong then." Coco took off her sunglasses to look at Link directly in the eye

"Eh, So i've heard." Link smiled "Anyways, don't want to waste anymore of your time, I'll head out then..."

"Oh already? Shame, well bye Link." Coco waved

"Yea see ya..." Link nodded and walked away

"She likes him." Fox pointed at Velvet

"I do not." Velvet shook her head

"Aww Velvet's in love, that's cool." Coco smirked as she and her team walked away

* * *

><p><span><em>Ahhh good times...<em>

"Almost got in." Ruby squinted her eyes at her _'Notes'_ as she with precision and speed finished her drawing

"Whatcha got there...?" Yang was suddenly awake, and snatched the picture from Ruby, seeing that it wasnt what she expected (**Awww she was drawing herself and Link holding hands**) Yang chuckled

"Give it back!" Ruby squealed and jumped on Yang's back, the two sisters fighting for possession when they didn't even realize that the paper was no longer in any of their possession's, but fell into the grasp of...

"Hmmm..." Link observed the picture closely

"Ah! L-link i can explain you see-!" Ruby was cut off

"No it's cool, nice drawing." Link smiled a looked at the picture closely "I wonder who that guy is...he'd sure be lucky to end up with a girl like you." Link complimented, Ruby blushed, of course she did

"That will be all for today." Professor Port spoke "Be sure to bring back all your wonderful notes as we will be taking a quiz next time we meet. Bye, run along now students." As soon as he finished, everybody sprinted out.

(**Did Link really not see that it was him in that picture...?**) Yang slapped her forehead with shock as team RWBY, JNPR and Link headed to their next class.


End file.
